My little secret
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes we hide things that we refuse to allow someone else see us do it. Something the no one must know about. Whether be that it's because its embarrassing, that its a terrible thing or even because we believe no one would understand. A little golden flower seems to think so as he seeks a place no one knows about where he may do whatever he pleases. With the flowers he loves.


The air still and not a cloud could be seen in the sky.

The sky darkening as the day grew to night slowly yet beautifully.

Not a living soul could be seen in a small area… That is until a small little head pokes itself out from the ground.

Shifty eyes glancing around before the head and body fully come out of the ground.

With grass all around there sat a small yellow flower with a pair of eyes and a mouth. It's stem green but slightly brighter than the grass all around the area.

For a moment the flower glances around taking in the trees and a red and black Japanese gate.

Finally after confirming there is no one to witness anything the small flower hunched over slightly letting out a huff.

The flowers eyes open half way flickering side to side before looking up. The flowers eyes fully open and what's meant to be the head it tilted back.

The scenery is just so nice to look at. The bright pink flowers contrasting against the brown of the bark. The pink flowers blooming or are already in bloom. The way the gate stands out tall and proud.

The flowers mouth becomes shaped in a O shape as the flower can't help but stare at the sight.

Especially the flowers. Feeling a true appreciation for such quiet yet lovely things.

The flowers mouth moves to speak a slightly high pitched young male voice. "Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." He greets his voice very slightly shaking. "Say. Maybe do you want to play?" His words are met with silence as not even the wind responded to the innocent request. He closes his eyes letting out a sigh his stem slightly bending more. He has dropped a little in sad disappointment. He knows it's useless no matter how much he admires such beautiful flowers.

They're just flowers in the end. All they can do is sit and show off their beauty to an ungrateful world. They're just there to be looked at and admired.

When their petals fall quiet yet tragic it's only seen as a sight to behold. The petals fluttering to the ground often causing humans to take pictures of themselves with them.

Sometimes even being plucked and stomped on without respect.

Even in death they are only admired... Yet unlike so many other living things their deaths are not mourned... Never are their slow deaths ever to bring out a feeling of sadness within the others.

Others who only ever believe that another will grow in the place of it. Others who will rip them from their place of birth to die in a strangers home.

From birth to death all they are is a display to bring about beauty in such a terrible world.

Flowey's eyes fall to be half open, his mouth dropping in a sad frown. "Always so silent. Taking this worlds abuse and under appreciation like champions... Yet here I am..." His head moves down to face forward eyes flickering downward. "A pathetic excuse of a living being. Even the silent flowers are so much better than me. Here I am able to escape to the surface yet unable to even approach the humans..." his eyes shut rather tightly. "All I can do is watch. Watch and flee if any get too close! There's so many I... I just... I can't!" He pauses for a moment as a few tears manage to escape.

There has been so much the surface has taught him.

It's a world where only those with popularity and money are ever at the top. While the rest are left trying to make do with what they have.

A true example of survival of the fittest.

Kill or be killed.

That's just how it is.

Like a scramble to try to reach for a star they might never reach.

Trampling the weaker in the process.

The world was created this way and so surely they should just embrace it.

Follow the path set out for them no matter who they may take down along the way.

Flowey opens his mouth in a slight oval shape taking a shaky breath. His head position are almost as if he is trying to hide his eyes in shadow. "Life is nothing more than a game but still things are not going well for me..." He lets out a rather hefty sigh to himself. "I'm not a flower. I'm not a monster." He takes a moment to pauses before speaking again. "So what am I?" He raises his head to look back up to the pink flowers. "I've always liked these Japanese cherry blossoms after my first time coming to this spot... Truly a symbol of how tragic flowers are yet they are always seen as beautiful." He stops talking letting himself admire the flowers watching as a few petals fall from a few of them. "I wish I could speak with you. Then maybe I can finally find a link to someone... Someone who I won't use for me plans. Someone who would listen and not judge me... But the only things that ever seem to fit that bill... Is flowers such as yourselves. You don't judge. You stand tall despite abuse and pain from the world. You would be more likely to truly understand. You are the only ones perfect for such a job." He slightly turns away lowering his head to look to the Japanese gate that stands tall and proud. "If a gate stands more proud and strong than me." He sighs heavily. "Only here will I show my doubts. My worry." He glances around himself as he adds another part that is like an observation. "Where no one else may see."

The area around him remained quiet and he slightly hunches over with another sigh.

"I wonder if anyone else ever looks at the world in that I look upon it… Then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone…" He turns away sadly staring down towards the ground. He remains like that for a little bit longer before shutting his eyes tightly. He shakes his head a bit vigorously then straightens opening his eyes in determination. "No!" He stares ahead almost glaring at nothing. "I refuse to let myself be down like this! I'll show them! I'll show them all!" His mouth turns upwards in an almost cruel smile. "I am no coward! I will take a human soul for myself one way or another! I will show that I can do this! That I'm not afraid." His facial expression turning to look truly evil with a wide grin and narrowed eyes. "I will await them down in the only opening and I will take their soul to prove just how strong I truly am!"

With a laugh the little flower dove back underground plan swirling around in his mind ready to have action taken to make it happen.

For he can wait for as long as it takes until a human falls down into the underground.

And this time he plans to not cower or fear the human.

He will not run away.

…

A little child on hands and knees peers into the hole looking at the dimly lit drop down below. The child's blue and pink stripped shirt slightly blows in the breeze.

That is when below the child the ground begins to sink with a cracking sound. The ground gives way causing the child to fall down into the hole not knowing the adventure in store for the eleven year old.

End.


End file.
